haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hay Day
'Hay Day '''is an international freemium farming simulator game developed by Supercell, a Finnish video game company founded in 2010. The game features a first person view on a farm the player owns. Players have the ability to farm crops, craft products and sell these items for currencies. Hay Day was released on June 21, 2012 and has since been developed constantly through updates. It currently costs no money, although special "diamonds" can be bought with real currency. __TOC__ Story The games starts showing the player's character receiving a letter in their home in the city. The letter reads: ''Greeting from your uncle! So how'd you like to be a farmer? I've decided to retire. The farm is yours if you want it! The player takes their uncle up on the offer and moves to the countryside. They start the game on a land which contains wheat fields, a farmhouse, a silo and a barn. They are also given some coins and diamonds, which are the game's main currencies. Mr. Wicker, a talking scarecrow, guides them through the first levels. The player is gradually introduced to the many characters of the game, such as the visitors, Tom, Greg and Alfred. Mr. Wicker reappears a few times later on to explain new game features. Later in the game, the player is told that the city mayor has been very impressed with their work at the farm and that they are now in charge of taking care of the town their uncle and the mayor were working on. The game currently has no linear plot and the player has free rein over their farm. There is no end-game scenario, as the game is constantly updated. History Gameplay Players interact with the farm using tapping and swiping motions to use tools and items in the game. * Hay Day involves the growth, crafting, and selling of crops and products. * Players can raise animals which produce goods and points when fed. * Players can fish and catch ducks and lobsters. * Decorations can be bought to spruce up a farm, although they do not affect the gameplay. * More items, crops, features, and buildings are unlocked as the player progresses in levels. * Every week, a derby (a horse race) starts between neighborhoods. Those which complete tasks listed on the Derby Stand will rank up and work towards special prizes. * Various events regularly occur, giving players rarer items or expansive decorations. * For more information, see Game Features. Languages Hay Day is available in English, German, Spanish, French, Italian, Dutch, Norwegian, Portuguese, Turkish, Danish, Swedish, Indonesian, Russian, Chinese (simplified and traditional), Japanese, Finnish, Korean and Arabic.2 Trivia *"Hay Day" is a portmanteau of "hay" and "hey day", a very dated expression meaning a period of prosperity and happiness. Links * Hay Day official Facebook page * Hay Day official website * Hay Day official forums * Hay Day official YouTube channel * Hay Day official Twitter account * Interview with Hay Day's original Project Leader, Timur Haussila Category:Content Category:Hay Day